1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof drip edge assembly for a pitched roof and particularly for fabricated corner assemblies for valley corners or hip corners.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a soffit construction which snaps into place under the eave of a roof having the outer edge jaw structure depending from the roof edge plate and attached thereto behind a conventional drip edge. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,275 issued on May 4, 1965, to Schroter, et al.
It is also known to provide a metallic roof structure, one piece thereof comprising a drip edge with an interlocking channel for receiving the first shingle therein and further comprising a metallic valley base having the edges of shingles from adjoining roof portions bent into a channel in the valley base with a sealant placed into the junction of the adjoining shingles. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,532 issued on Dec. 25, 1984 to Ellis, et al.
It is further known to provide elbow flashing sections at the corners of the building parapet for a built-up roof structure. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,132 issued on May 3, 1988 to Robert T. Emblin.
Additionally, it is known to provide corner elements for the corners of the building parapet for a built-up roof structure made of three pieces joined together by interlocking discontinuities along cooperating flanges and further including overlapping angled corners for a raised roof. In order to avoid leaving an unsightly opening or gap in the lower lip or drip edge mentioned above, the inventors provide an insert member adapted to be inserted into the opening in order to substantially fill the opening upon completion of the fabrication operations. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,426 issued on Jan. 2, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,250 issued on Nov. 13, 1990 both to Hickman, et al.